Craig Tucker:Monster Hunter,and Dad?
by Creek Grrl
Summary: After leaving South Park for 5 years, Craig is back. Only to notice things have changed in a BIG way. And unbeknownst to anyone in town, Craig himself, has changed in a big way as well... Rated T for now. I've had this story in my mind ever since I started liking Creek so don't flame. R
1. Back in South Park&My secret

_I've had this in my mind for a LONG while... Well what I would consider long...I got it when I first fell in love with Creek...  
That aside, Rated T, for now, it may change.  
I don't own South Park.  
R&R I think I'll need it..._

* * *

I'm back in South Park.

After 5 fucking years spent away from Tweek.

They wouldn't let me use my phone to talk with him or anything.

I may as well say "who" exactly, to keep from causing confusion.

Gregory Thorne&Christophe "Ze Mole" Delorne.

It was for training.

Monster hunting, training.

Mixed in with Missionary work.

Only problem?

I got turned into a monster.

Not the Frankenstein monster, like you are all probably thinking.

No, I got turned into...*shudders* a werewolf...

It used to be hard to think about.

It used to be hard, to think about changing every full moon.

I may as well tell the story of how I became a werewolf.

****  
_It was 3 years after I started the training shit._

_Gregory&Mole, took me onto the field._

_We were supposed to take out a werewolf that had been killing kids._

_It was in London, I can't recall the towns' name, all I know is that it looks like something from the Van Helsing times._

_We found a house by the woods, we were told that that's where Jack(The werewolf) was hiding out._

_When we got there, things went to shit._

_Apparently, he'd gotten wind of us coming, and so he brought backup._

_We started firing, and killing the werewolves._

_I had just finished my fourth one, when Jack snuck up behind me, and hit my head._

_I turned, and started swinging._

_He... bit my arm._

_I fell backwards, against a tree, clutching my wounded arm._

_Then a shot rang out, and Jack fell over, dead._

_Which caused the rest of the werewolves to retreat._

_We did our job._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Gregory asked._

_I shake my head, no._

_He takes one look at my arm, and calls for Mole._

_And then I passed out._

After that time, I was never the same.

I can never tell Tweek of this.

If I can ever fucking FIND him!

The town has changed quite a bit since I was here last.

"HEY! Let me go!"

I hear a kid yell.

I sense the presence of a vampire.

I see who it is.

No fucking way...

* * *

_I had to do this.  
Guess who the vampire is?  
This is TO fun to write!  
R&R I think I might actually need'm to keep going.  
Cause I don't really know what to think of this.|  
It's a nice piece of work, but I need to know what you guys think.  
I'm not gonna be too surprised if you guess wrong about who the vampire is, considering the only other person I gave you besides Craig, Gregory, and Christophe was, Tweek.  
I'll update on my other stories, and this one asap!_


	2. I save a kid,I'm a DAD!,&Tammy's pov

_Okay, I'm getting pretty close to where I want to be in this story, so I'm kinda excited.I'm not confused or surprised that the identity of the vampire wasn't guessed, but you'll all figure out this chapter. I don't own South Park or any of the characters. I appreciate R&R... At least a little. I need to know where most of you stand on this, so I'm not making this story for no reason. I need some caffeine... I'm exhausted... Anyways, I love R&R, get to reading. NOW!_

* * *

No way..._  
_

How is that possible.

Eric Cartman, a vampire?

He pops his fangs out to bite the kid.

"Hey, feed off of someone your size!"

I yell at him.

He loses his grip on the kid, who runs behind me, and hangs onto the back of my coat for dear life.

It reminds me of someone... But I brush the thought away, there's no way.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Craig Tucker. I had hoped you'd be gone for good."

Cartman said.

"You know I would be back, I made sure to let you know."

I say with a smirk.

"Okay, now can I please have my lunch back?"

He asks with an fangy grin.

"Nope, this kid is coming with me."

I turn to get a good look at the kid.

No fucking way.

This can't be but about 5 years old, but that didn't surprise me much.

He has black hair, and pale blue eyes.

I blink to make sure that I'm not seeing things.

Holey fucking shit.

"My mommy said to not accept wides fwom stwangews."

He said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Then your mommy is a very smart person"

"He is."

"Come again?"

I ask, to make sure I wasn't hearing wrong, did this kid just say-

"He is. My mommy is a vewy smawt pewson"

"I'm Craig Tucker. What's your name?"

"Tammy."

"Do you know your last name"

He shakes his head, no.

"Well, you know my name, and I know yours. That means we aren't strangers."

I say.

"Awre you gonna wape me?"

Holey shit!

"No, I'm only into adults."

I say.

"Okay."

"So, why're you out this late?"

I ask.

"My unky Cwyde was taking cawre of me, and he left me at da stowre to talk to a pwetty wady."

Clyde? Clyde DONOVAN?

"What's he look like?"

"He has bwown haiw, and boo eyes. And he's kinda chubby."

That's Clyde all right.

"Do you have an unky, Mistew Tuckew?"

"No... And call me Craig."

"Okay, Cwaig."

"So, what's your mommy look like, Tammy?"

"He's pwetty."

"Okay, but what does he look like?"

"He gots yellow haiw and boo eyes like me."

That was Tweek all right, there's no doubt about that.

"Do you have any siblings, Tammy?"

I asked, to see if there was any other kid I should know about.

"Yes, a sissy, dat's the same age as me. But she has yellow haiw."

"And her eyes?"

"Dey're wike youws."

No. Fucking. Way.

I had a son, AND a daughter.

"What's her name?"

"Taywor."

Taylor, I like it.

Shit, I left Tweek by himself to raise TWO kids!

"Do you know where your uncle Clyde is?"

He shook his head.

I whipped out my phone.

I was gonna see where Clyde was, and then I was going to go to him, and then kill him.

"HOLEY SHIT! DUDE, IS THAT YOU?"

I held the phone away from my ear to avoid going deaf.

"Yes, it is."

"Shit, man. It's been forever."

"Where are you?"

"Walking around town."

I hear someone in the background yelling for Tammy.

"Fuck, man. I gotta go-OW! The fuck? I'm on the phone!"

He hangs up.

So I can't kill him.

Oh well, it was good to hear from him.

I notice Clyde up ahead, talking to someone.

He has blonde hair, and his back is turned to me.

It's definitely Tweek.

Tammy must recognize him as "mommy", because he grabs my hand and drags me to them.

  
Tammy's P.O.V.

"Mommy, mommy!"

I yell.

He turns.

"Tammy!"

He scoops me up, and starts kissing my face.

"How'd you find us so fast?"

Uncle Clyde asks.

"My new fwiend walked me owvew hewe."

I explain.

"What 'new friend'?"

Mommy asks.

I turn to point to Mr. Tucker, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Dat's funny, he was wight dere."

Uncle Clyde walks up to me and bends down.

"What was your new friends name?"

He asks.

"Cwaig Tuck-"

He puts a hand over my mouth before I can finish.

"Craig Tucker?"

He whispers.

I nod my head.

"This isn't good."

"Why?"

I ask, I'm confused, why is me making friends with Mr. Craig Tucker, bad?

"No reason, now come on, let's get you buckled in."

After I'm in my car seat and Mommy starts driving, I wonder where Mr. Tucker went, and why.

* * *

_Okay, no being mean about my spelling when Tammy's speaking. He's 5, and every 5 year old talks like that. At least in my opinion. I finished the part that I wanted to jump right into at the beginning. So, hooray for me. R&R, they make me SO happy.  
Where the hell did Craig go?  
Why wasn't Tammy told about Craig?  
And will Tweek find out that Craig is back in South Park?  
All of these questions(And maybe more.) will be answered next chapter._


	3. Videos,Pictures,the bird&conversation

_Wow, not updating in a few days, I was busy with other shit. I don't own South Park. Rated T, just to be safe. I have to stop pulling all-nighters, they make me bitchy, tired, sleep half the day away, and make me feel like an insomniac._

* * *

I couldn't face Tweek, not after being away from South Park for 5 years, and not after learning that he had two kids to care for.

But, I have to face him sometime.

I bump into someone, hoping that it wasn't Tweek.

"Dammit, I'm sorry. Are you..."

Kenny said, trailing off as he noticed it was me.

"Yes, I'm back. Do you know where Tweek lives?"

I don't know why I asked that, but it got an answer from him.

I walked there immediately, he followed close behind, telling me that it wasn't a good idea, and that there was something I should know.

"I know about them."

"W-What? You do? How?"

He asked.

I shrug.

He walks away.

I knock on the door, a car is parked in the driveway.

The door opens, and a little girl, about the same age as Tammy, looks up at me.

She has blonde hair, and grey blue eyes, like mine.

She takes one look at me, screams, and slams the door shut.

"That was weird..."

I say to myself.

I knock again, and the door's opened by Tammy.

"Whewed you go? You disapeawed."

He says, when he notices that it's me.

His sister, Taylor, is hunched up in a ball, shaking in the corner.

"Is your mom home?"

I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No. Unky Cwyde and Unky Tokey are sittin' us."

"Where are they?"

He pointed to the couch, they two were curled up together, asleep.

I suppose they just got too cozy.

"I gotta go."

I say.

"Why doews Unky Cwyde say dat youw bad?"

I shrug, then the words hit me dead on.

And I realize, I shouldn't be doing this.

I dash out the door.

_Tammy's p.o.v_

I don't get why he left.

I just asked why Uncle Clyde said what he said.

Uncle Clyde was probably right.

I walk upstairs.

I've heard someone say that, to figure something out, go to the past.

And mommy says that videos have stuff from the past on them.

I walk into his room and look in his closet.

He has videos from when he was a teenager.

Uncle Clyde says so.

I open a box marked 'VHS'

I pick out a random one and put it in mommy's VCR, like mommy always does.

I turn on the TV and press 'Play'.

_*Here's what Tammy is watching*_

_"Hey! Gimme my camera back, Clyde."_

_"Nuh, Uh. No way, Craig!"_

_"I'll push you in the pool."_

_"Keep AWAY!"_

_*throws the camera to Kenny*_

_"Craig, wassup?"_

_"McCorrmick, give it to me."_

_"Gladly." *kisses Craig*_

_"Eww, get off of me!"*takes the camera*_

_"H-Hey Craig."kisses him*_

_"Hey Tweek."_

_"Craig... Why do you taste different?"_

_A bunch of people start laughing._

_*Craig flips them off*"No reason."_

_*Craig sets the camera down on a counter, so you can see them*_

_"Wanna dance, Tweek?" *turns on a stereo that stars playing "Like You" by Evanescence*_

_"Sure."*They started slow dancing*_

As I watch, I realize that Mommy used to know my new friend and even kissed him._  
_

Mommy says that people who kiss on the mouth are in love.

So, mommy and Craig Tucker are in love.

I notice that mommy looked happier when Craig was around.

After it was finished, I put the tape back, and got out a photo album.

It had lots of pictures of mommy and Craig making silly faces, or kissing.

There's even a lot of one's with just Craig, holding his middle finger up.

I put my middle finger up, and stare at it.

It seems kinda fun to do.

I put the album away and shut the closet.

I walk downstairs, and see my mommy.

The first thing I do, is show him the thing I learned.

His response is, his eyes bug out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! TAMMY! Where did you learn that?"

He yells.

I was confused.

In a picture I saw with Craig and my mommy in, Craig had his middle finger up, and mommy didn't look freaked out.

Then, I realized that all my life, mommy never told me or Taylor about who Craig Tucker was.

"Why?"

I ask.

"WHY? Because that is a VERY bad sign!"

He exclaims, yet he didn't have a problem with Craig Tucker using that sign.

"Mommy, who's Cwaig Tuckewr?"

He looks alarmed and shocked, that I asked that.

"Uh... I don't know."

He lied.

I wasn't gonna hold back.

I HAD to know who he is, and why mommy's lying to me.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

If I shocked him with my other question, I doubled it with asking him that.

"Uh..."

"Do you wuve him? You seemed happier when he was awound..."

"How do you know any of this?"

"I wawched a video."

"I can't answer any of those questions..."

"Who''s my daddy?"

That question did it.

"I can't tell you! You aren't allowed to know!"

"... It's Cwaig Tuckewr, wigwht?"

I had a feeling that I was right, when he went upstairs without answering.

x_  
_Tweek's P.O.V

I walk in my house, I hate my job, but I have to do it.

It's for Tammy and Taylor.

Since Craig left.

After I told him not to.

He LIED to me.

He said he wasn't gonna go.

But he did, anyway.

Taylor runs to me with her arms open wide.

I scoop her up, kiss her forehead and set her down.

Clyde and Token are curled up together asleep on the couch.

I suppose they just got too cozy.

Tammy scampers downstairs.

He gives me the finger.

If Craig was still with me, I probably would have smiled and laughed.

But since I'm trying to forget Craig, and my own son is showing signs that he's starting to act like Craig, I freak out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! TAMMY! Where did you learn that?"

I yell, hoping that he didn't find the tapes or pictures in my closet.

And that he just did it at random, so I can teach him that it's wrong.

"Why?"

"WHY? Because that is a VERY bad sign!"

I exclaim, hoping that he's not gonna go where I think he's gonna go.

Not now. Not ever.

He does.

"Mommy, who's Cwaig Tuckewr?"

I'm alarmed and shocked that he asked me that.

"Uh... I don't know." I lie.

The look he gives me says that he doesn't believe me.

As soon as we're done talking, I head upstairs without another word.

_**(Note:There's no reason for me to repeat their entire conversation in the same chapter, just know that Tweek is freaked out and shocked.)**_

I was expecting for him to pop that questions, but not so soon.

I put my face in my pillow and start screaming.

Craig was back.

I'm not stupid.

Why else would Tammy get so curious about Craig and ask me who is daddy is.

I wasn't gonna tell Tammy or Taylor about him.

They didn't need to know.

And now Tammy's getting curious, because Craig's back.

I open my bedside table's drawer.

I take out a picture of Craig without his chullo.

He's standing behind me, and his hands are on my stomach, tickling me.

I've got my hands on his wrists, trying to pry the offending fingers off.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_It was before I had gotten pregnant, Clyde, Token, Craig, and I, were at Starks Pond.__I was staring at the water, when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and started moving around on my stomach, tickling me. I knew it was Craig. So I said "S-Stop it Craig, haha, it tickles." Then I grabbed his wrists, trying to pull his hands off of my stomach, but to no avail. Then a camera flash went off. Clyde was the one who took the picture, and he got a good ass kicking for freaking me out, courtesy of Craig._

Everything was just so much easier, back then._  
_

We were just a couple of kids, messing around and having fun.

I remember what Tammy had said _"Do you wuve him? You seemed happier when he was awound..."_

"Do I?"I thought to myself.

I was so in love at that time.

I'm not so sure now.

I was definitely happier then, than now.

And I was blinded by love at that time.

I'm not willingly letting him back in my life, without a fight.

Not after the way he hurt me.

I might still love him, but he isn't allowed back in my life so easily.

I'm not really a "forgive and forget" kind of person.

He has to prove to me that he really wants back in my life.

If he can't? Nothing will have really changed, besides the fact that Craig is in South Park.

And if he can? He'll be back in my life, taking his place as Tammy's and Taylor's dad.

But for now, until he comes around to tell me that he wants back in, he's staying the fuck away from my kids.

* * *

_I made this chapter WAY longer than planned. Take it as a bonus. Oh, and I should give you guys a heads up, I'm in the middle of writing another new story. So, check it out when I put it up. R&R I'll need it for next chapter._


	4. Do I LOOK okay&Our song,roses,&coffee

_Wow, not updating in a few days, I'm sorry. I just got a nasty case of writers block, but I'm back. If it's any consolation, I ditched cleaning my room to do this. Please review, I haven't gotten many for this story, so I've been thinking of abandoning it._

* * *

_Tweek's P.O.V__  
_

I dropped Tammy and Taylor off at Token's while I was grocery shopping._  
_

When I was in the aisle with canned stuff, I bumped into someone.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. Are you..."

I trailed off when I noticed it was the one person I really didn't want to see.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Hmm... Let's see, you LIED to me, left me with two kids to take care of, and-"

He pulled me close, and put a hand over my mouth.

"Let's take this conversation outside."

We went outside.

"You were saying?"

"You asked me if I was 'okay', so I'm answering. Do I LOOK okay? I'm a single mom, I have TWO kids to take care of, and I have to work two fucking jobs to make ends meet. And then there's YOU..."

I shoved a finger in the center of his chest and continued.

"You LIED to me! You told me that you weren't leaving, and you DID. And now you have the audacity to waltz right back into my life, after leaving for FIVE years. Unbelievable..."

"Look, Tweek... I want back in... Gregory and Christophe forced me into it."

"Forced you into WHAT?"

I asked, glaring.

"I... I can't tell you..."

"Then I am done speaking with you. You've proved to me that you don't deserve another chance."

"B-But..."

Am I hearing things?

Did he actually STUTTER?

"C-Craig, I r-really want to t-trust you. I really do, but I can't. At l-least, n-not until y-you prove to me that you're serious about wanting back in my life."

I said softly, starting to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist.

"How?"

He asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know."

I said, and walked away.

_Craig's P.O.V_

At least I got to talk to Tweek._  
_

But I have no clue how to get him to trust me, and let me back in his life.

Maybe if I make him remember how happy he used to be with me, he'll let me back in.

But, I can't force him to remember.

But maybe, I could get him to remember, by doing something I used to do.

Before I went out with him, on Valentines Day, I would leave a fresh cup of Tweek's favorite coffee, and a green rose, on his doorstep.

Green, I know, is Tweek's favorite color.

Soon after we started going out, he found out that I had been leaving the coffee and roses on his doorstep every Valentines Day.

He told me that he always hoped that it would be.

I still left a rose and his favorite Harbucks drink on his doorstep every Valentines Day though.

I went to the florists, to get a rose for him.

The owner recognized me.

"I was wondering when you'd come back. It's not even close to Valentines Day, but I do have some roses for ya."

She said with a smile.

I never learned her name, so I just smiled politely at her.

She got the roses wrapped up for me, and I pulled out a $10 dollar bill, when she said "Oh, no, these are on me."

I thanked her, and started heading towards Harbucks.

I hoped that Tweek wasn't there.

He wasn't.

I ordered his favorite drink.

A Mocha Latte, with extra whip cream, and caramel.

After that, I drove to Tweek's house.

I set the coffee and roses down, knocked on the door, and even rang the doorbell.

I looked in the driveway.

Tweek's car was there.

I ran to my car and drove off.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I had just got home, and was stretched out on the couch, when someone began knocking on the door, and ringing the doorbell._  
_

I opened the door.

No one there.

I was about to shut the door, when a couple things on the steps caught my eye.

A bouquet of green roses, which are my favorite, and a coffee.

I picked them up.

I sipped the coffee.

It was definitely a Mocha Latte with extra whip cream, and caramel.

I sat down on the couch.

I noticed something on the roses.

A note.

_"I love you forever, forever and always."_

It didn't have a signature on it, but I knew it was from Craig._  
_

He was the only one who knew my favorite type of flower, and coffee.

And he was never really good at being poetic, but he knew his music.

And he knew that one of my favorite songs was "Forever and Always" by Parachute.

He also knew that, this song had been playing when he asked me out.

So, it was our song.

Wow... He was starting to get through.

But, he hasn't gotten through yet.

I definitely still love him.

I know that now.

* * *

_Okay, please review. I appreciate them, and they are very motivational. Anyways, I'm trying to update asap, so I don't forget about this story, and then you guys are yelling at me to update, and I start freaking out..._


	5. Taking it slow,GreyBlue eyes&Werewolf!

_Once again, I had planned to finish cleaning my room, but after reading the reviews I got, felt obliged to update.  
Speaking of Reviews...  
_

_MaddElric231: Aw, thanks... It's actually the only song I've heard by Parachute, but I don't mind... And that's a cute trick._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Thanks, and I promise I will._

_Please Review, the characters are the property of Trey Parker, and Matt Stone._

* * *

I was seriously struggling to keep my guard up around Craig._  
_

He wasn't telling me all that I needed to know, about what happened in the years that he was gone, so I'm gonna make him work super hard to get back in my life completely.

Fair trade, I think.

If he just told me what I needed to know, I would be a little more willing to let him back in.

But we had started dating again.

We were taking it slow.

But I was still keeping him away from my kids, until I can trust him again, fully.

We were hanging out at Stark's Pond, when I began to notice something very suspicious about Craig.

"H-Hey Craig?"

"Hmm? What, Tweekers?"

"A-Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I think so, why?"

"C-Cause I wanna go out, what about you?"

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, it's the look he got, when he was thinking.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, in horror, and partial realization of something.

He glanced at his watch, which not only shows the time, but the date, and phases of the moon.

I looked at it. Tonight was the full moon. As well as tomorrow night.

"S-Sorry, Tweek! I can't! I'm... Uh... Gonna be busy with... Um... Other stuff... BYE!"

He ran off, despite my protests.

I watched him go.

What the hell?

What was he so nervous about?

What the fuck?

Earlier he was free, but then one look at his watch, and he suddenly couldn't go anywhere tonight.

I suppose he's superstitious.

But, he never seemed to be that type.

You would think that I was superstitious, but no, I may be paranoid, but not superstitious.

It doesn't matter though.

That incident just made my need to know all that had happened to Craig while he was away, even greater.

_Craig's P.O.V_

I had been so busy trying to get Tweek to trust me again, and let me back in his life, that I had forgotten all about my curse._  
_

He can't ever know.

I can tell I made him suspicious, by running off like that, but what can I say, I freaked.

It was almost sunset.

And tonight was the full moon, and tomorrow night.

Dammit, I need to know these things AHEAD of time, and not last minute.

Shit. I left Tweek. Alone. After dark.

I need to go back, but I can't.

Or maybe I can, if I'm quick.

I race back.

Tweek's still standing there, confused, and suspicion written all over his face.

I grab him.

"C-CRAIG! W-What the fuck?"

I pull him to my car.

"Come on. I'm taking you home."

He gives me a funny look, but gets in.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I didn't understand it._  
_

Craig gets all nervous, and runs off... Only to come back, and say that he's taking me home...

Major, "What the fuck?" there.

I suppose he felt kinda guilty, leaving me out there when it was close to dark.

He knows how much I hate being alone in the dark.

I remember once, Clyde shoved me into a closet, as a joke, and I nearly had a heart attack, I was so scared.

But then, Craig let me out and kicked his ass.

He most likely realizes, that he's leaving me in the dark, now.

Not physically, but mentally...

He refused to tell me what happened to him in the 5 years he was gone, yet, he knows what went on in my life for the same 5 years.

But I suppose it's because what went on in my life is obvious, and can't be well hidden.

What I do know, about what happened, is that the reason he left, was because of Gregory, and Mole.

Since basically everyone from South Park knows about their mercenary work, it's obvious that Craig was a mercenary now.

It explains why he left, but it doesn't explain why he's acting weird.

Suddenly, he stopped the car, and ran out, holding his head, his eyes were shut tight.

He let go of his head, and his eyes opened.

I began to follow him.

"DON'T... follow me."

He growled darkly, but the look on his face was frightened.

He ran into the woods.

I had to know what was up with him, so I followed.

He disappeared.

Damn he was fast.

"GAH! C-CRAIG! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I yell.

I hear something weird.

It sounded like... Screaming?

It sounded like... Craig?

Craig was screaming?

I kept walking through the woods.

Still no sign of Craig.

My heart began racing.

I heard a noise coming from the bushes in front of me.

I froze.

Where was I?

I was lost.

I was gonna die.

Where was Craig?

The sound from the bushes grew louder.

I started backing up slowly.

I rushed behind a tree.

Then, something came from the bushes.

It looked like a dog.

But it was the biggest dog I've ever seen.

Its fur was jet black.

I began to tremble.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that its teeth were enormous!

But that's not the thing that freaked me out the most.

It had grey-blue eyes.

A small whimper escaped my lips.

It looked in my direction.

A word popped into my mind at that moment.

Werewolf.

That's what this creature was.

It began to growl, and walk towards me.

I didn't hesitate.

I ran for my life.

I heard it behind me.

"Ugh."

I ran into a tree, and fell.

I saw it getting closer.

It had stopped running, it didn't need to anymore.

I wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly...

* * *

_Cliff hanger! Okay, so the supernatural shit has started. Now we're getting somewhere. If you don't know the identity of the werewolf that was chasing Tweek... Then there's no hope for you... But hopefully, all of you will get it. I mean, I made it as obvious as a tattoo to the forehead. Please review, and I shall reward you with a super fast update. This chapter took me quite a few hours, I gave it my best effort, and I should've been in bed ages ago..._


	6. Not a dream,Craig's hat&YOU'RE A MONSTER

_I'm listening to Nickleback while typing, it's very... Inspiring to my typing. As well as BOTDF, T. A. T. U., and many others. Anyways, I keep making plans to clean up my room, and I keep bailing on it to type._

_Makabaki-Soulstar: I don't know, if you knew who the werewolf was, then, yes. If not, then, I'm not sure._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Seriously? You are strange, but I like you, you seem nice enough. If a bit weird, but then again... Who isn't? Certainly not me._

* * *

... It stopped, and shook its head, as if trying to fight for control.

The werewolf backed up from me.

I stood up carefully.

Why hadn't it eaten me yet?

Not that I want it to.

But, isn't that what werewolves do? Eat people?

I'm confused.

The werewolf turns and runs.

The moon starts to go behind some clouds.

I start to follow the werewolf.

Stupid idea? Maybe, but I might find out who the werewolf is.

I notice something on the snow in front of me.

The werewolf had disappeared.

I bend down to try and get a closer look at what's on the ground.

I'm grabbed from behind.

"Such a little fag, shouldn't be out in the woods at night. Especially on the night of the full moon."

A familiar voice says from behind me.

I feel his breath on my neck.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. CARTMAN!"

I say, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Nope, finally, I have you right where I want you. I had been going after your little boy, but having you is even better. Especially since Craig took your boy from me."

What the hell was he talking about?

Suddenly, it made sense.

The day Clyde lost Tammy.

The day Craig came back.

I had known that Tammy talked to Craig, but I didn't know about Craig SAVING Tammy.

I heard a thudding sound on the snow behind me.

The werewolf had returned.

"Ohoho, look who's here. Come to save your little boyfriend?"

Cartman said, releasing me with a smirk.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

As if I had asked it aloud "Don't tell me you can't recognize your own BOYFRIEND, Tweek."

The werewolf began growling at Cartman.

Cartman smirked again, showing fangs.

He's a VAMPIRE?

Cartamn turned back to me, fangs shining in the moonlight.

"Now, before I kill this asshole, I'm gonna have a drink first. Any last words."

I thrust a hand in my shirt.

My fist closed around it.

"Um... Yeah... Cross."

He got a confused look on his face.

"What?"

I took out the cross, showing him.

"God fucking DAMMIT! Oh well, I'm still gonna kill this-"

He was cut short, his eyes widened, and he fell on his face, showing a stake in his back, right where his heart was, and extremely deep, so there's no doubt that it went through his heart.

Gregory hopped from the tree, holding a crossbow looking weapon.

It was loaded with stakes.

He walked to the werewolf, and patted its head, like a dog.

"Are you alright?"

He asked it.

It nodded its head towards me.

He looked at me, as if just noticing I was here for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Are you alright, he didn't bite you, did he?"

I shook my head.

"No, he didn't bite me."

Suddenly, I felt extremely tired, and couldn't stand up another minute.

I stumbled forward, and fell back, passed out.

I woke up in my bed.

Was that all a dream?

I rubbed my forehead.

"If that was a dream, then that had to have been the craziest dream I've ever had."

I say to myself.

"Mommy, mommy! Time to wise in shine!"

Taylor yelled, hopping onto me.'

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up."

I say, grabbing her.

Something told me that last night wasn't a dream.

I had gotten a good look at what was in the snow, before Cartman grabbed me.

Craig's hat.

I spent all of that day, and night, wondering if that was a dream or not, and what Craig was hiding from me.

I turned on the radio in the kitchen, while I was making breakfast for the twins, the next morning.

_"Eric T. Cartman, has gone missing. The call for his disappearance came early yesterday morning, and there is still no sign of him. If you have any idea where he is, please call..."_

But I had stopped listening._  
_

That gave me all the proof I need, to know that, that night wasn't a dream at all.

I looked at my kids.

They were finished eating.

I cleaned up, and got them dressed.

"Where aw we goin' mommy?"

Tammy asked.

I didn't answer.

It probably wasn't a good idea to take them to see him, but I don't think that Token and Clyde will want to babysit now.

I had found out through a few dates with him, where he was staying, so I knew where to go.

I knocked on the door.

He looked surprised to see me.

He was only wearing a blue t-shirt and boxers.

"C-Can we come in?"

He looked behind me, noticing the twins.

"Uh... Sure, I guess. I mean, the place is a little messy, but... You know what? Come on in."

The place was messier than I expected, because when I sat on the couch, I put my kids on my lap.

"First off, put on some pants."

"Will do."

He walked into another room, and came back dressed properly.

I couldn't help but stare at his hat.

He noticed, and took it off.

"Put your hat back on."

"Um... Okay?"

He put it back on.

"C-Craig, is there any, clean rooms you have? Cause I want this to be a conversation between you and me."

"The bedroom... But, why'd you take the kids, if you wanted it to be just us talking?"

"Nowhere else for them to be."

"Oh. So... What do you want to talk about?"

He asked, after the kids were in his room.

"S-Something happened, a c-couple nights ago... At first-NRGH- At first I thought it was a dream, b-but Cartman's disappearance proves to me otherwise. W-What are you hiding from me?"

His skin went even paler than it usually is, his eyes widened, and he began to break out in sweat.

_Craig's P.O.V_

I can't tell him, but I have to._  
_

Shit, what should I do?

If I tell him, he'll freak out, and will never talk to me again.

And if I don't tell him, he'll get pissed off, and will definitely never talk to me again.

What should I do?

"Okay... Promise to not freak out, and leave?"

"I can't promise that."

"Ugh, fine then. It wasn't a dream. That... actually happened. And... I'm a werewolf."

_Tweek's P.O.V_

My eyes widened, and I heard my heart pounding in my ears.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it, and stood up.

Craig must have sensed my distress, because he stood up and walked towards me.

"No. No. No."

I said, backing up from him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm still the same person, just, a little different.

"OKAY? YOU'RE A MONSTER! That means you aren't the SAME! I never want to see you again, and I ESPECIALLY don't want to see you around MY kids! Tammy! Taylor, come on. We're leaving!"

"B-But... Tweek... We were doing just fine, I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't."

_Craig's P.O.V_

I shouldn't have told him.

But I know I did the right thing.

He just didn't take it well, and refused to hear me out.

I was gonna get Tweek back.

He was gonna hear me out.

I just didn't know how to get him to.

* * *

_Tweek has found out Craig's secret. Uh oh, what's gonna happen? We've passed the part where I had originally planned to end it, so take it as a bonus. I just couldn't leave it at that. Don't fret, this story ain't over, not by a long shot. HOLEY SHIT! Over 1000 words! DAMN! Please review, they are highly appreciated._


	7. Talking to Tweek&Tammy's coat

_I am SO bored, even more than I can take, and I'm irritated, so I figure it's a good idea to update._

* * *

_Tweek's P.O.V_

He just didn't get it._  
_

I can't take the stress of knowing that every full moon, my boyfriend would turn into a monster.

I definitely still love him, that's for sure.

And it killed me inside to leave him like that.

But, this is for his own good, as well as the kids safety.

And mine.

I didn't want to do it, but I had to do what was necessary.

Craig might be the same man I fell in love with in middle school, but I'm not willing to take the chance to find out.

I don't like change, and I certainly don't like taking chances.

In middle school, when I told Craig I was in love with him, was a big enough chance in itself.

I'm not taking big chances like that anymore.

_Craig's P.O.V_

"Clyde, what am I supposed to do? Tweek is flat-out avoiding me, and in a very professional way. I mean, I know I'm different on the outside, but I'm still the same guy. And he won't even fucking hear me out."_  
_

We were at Stark's Pond, just talking.

I lit another cigarette and stuck it in my mouth.

I had told him about everything that has happened from the day I saved and met Tammy, to last week, when Tweek came to my apartment.

He shrugged.

"I think you need to try harder, but don't freak him out. Just, do what you did in middle school, when he started ignoring you."

I remembered that all too well.

Since he had been ignoring me, and avoiding me, I did the only thing I could.

I cornered him in a bathroom, and wouldn't let him leave until he told me what was up.

But, this time was different, we weren't in middle school anymore.

And there's no bathroom for me to corner him in.

Then, it hit me.

Stark's Pond, he loves to come here.

I noticed him with Taylor and Tammy, looking at the water.

Being careful not to make a sound, which is simple, when you're a mercenary, monster-hunter, like me.

I grabbed him from behind, and pinned him to a tree.

"GAH! What the fuck?"

Tweek yelled, glaring when he noticed it was me.

"Stop ignoring me, and hear me out. I may be a little different, but I still love you, and would never hurt you or the kids. If I didn't, then I would've killed you that night, without hesitation, but I stopped, because I knew that it was you. That's also why I protected you from Cartman."

"N-No, you-"

"I did. Why else do you think Gregory was there? I let him and Mole know, to keep an eye on you and the kids. To make sure that you stay safe. South Park is starting to be overrun with vampires these days, and I wanna make sure that none of you get hurt. That's part of the reason I came back, I had a job to do, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I need you, just as much as you need me, and I can tell that you still love me back."

"Ngh, Craig... I do still love you, and I trust you. B-But, you aren't human anymore..."

"I'm still the same person that fell in love with you, and if you trust and love me, then why won't you show it?"

_Tweek's P.O.V_

He's right. I should show him that I trust him, and love him.

Craig raises an eyebrow at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

I grab the strings of his hat, and pull it down, crashing our lips together.

My answer is in my actions, this is my way of showing him that I completely trust, and love him.

Craig wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap mine around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We were so busy kissing, that we didn't notice that the kids had disappeared.

I broke the kiss, when I felt something.

There was a pit in my stomach, signalling that something horrible had either, just happened, or was about to happen.

I wasn't sure of which one it was, so I started yelling, "Tammy! Taylor! Where are you two?"

Craig joined in, sensing my distress.

We walked through Stark's Pond, searching for them.

Craig stopped yelling and walking, when he looked down.

He bent down, and picked something up.

It was Tammy's coat.

* * *

_Cliff-hanger! What do you think happened? At least one of you has to know, something! Ugh, I'm tired, and irritated. Please review, they mean a ton._


	8. Vampires took them&I had to go with her

_I'm updating, since I got a rather scary review(XD), and I don't wanna leave you guys hanging.  
And when I ask for what you think happened, I would love a clear answer... But, it doesn't really matter much..._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR:I think you know exactly what happened, I had hoped to make it kinda obvious._

_MaddElric231:Terrifying... I'll keep in mind not to do that... Because I would love to stay alive, thank you very much._

_TamiLove:One of your answers is right, calm down._

* * *

_Craig's P.O.V_

I have a sense of where the kids went._  
_

Since I'm, kinda part dog, if you wanna look at it that way, I have an acute sense of smell.

But only in werewolf form, which only happens every full moon.

On the plus side, I can tell when another supernatural creature is around.

And I felt traces of vampires around the spot where I found Tammy's coat.

So they were abducted by vampires.

I knew they'd be back.

Cartman must have been their leader or something.

And now he's dead. Well, dead as in, re-dead, because he was a vampire, and he got staked.

You can't kill what's already dead, you can only re-kill it.

"I know what happened to them."

I say finally.

Tweek is sitting on a bench, crying.

But, as soon as I said that, he jumped up.

"What? What?"

He shouted, with a determined look.

"Vampires took them..."

_Tweek's P.O.V_

It doesn't make sense._  
_

What the hell would vampires want with my kids?

Unless... Cartman was a vampire, so maybe, well just maybe, another vampire working for, or with him, kidnapped them.

So they took them, as revenge because Cartman died... Well died again, for good.

We start walking through the woods, Craig following his senses.

Since, obviously, werewolves can sense a vampires presence.

I mean, how else would he have been able to figure out what happened to Tammy and Taylor?

It's simple logic.

I've read books on werewolves, vampires, and all those other things, that aren't human or beast... Well a werewolf is.

We come across a little shack, over by the clearing where Cartman was staked.

What the fucking hell is this place?

Is this where my kids were taken?

Are we too late to stop anything that might or might not have been going on?

I'm fucking terrified and somehow, pissed beyond belief.

I suppose it's just a protective mom thing.

I never knew I could get so pissed.

_Tammy's P.O.V_

Hopefully they found my coat._  
_

I had to go with her.

She took both of us.

* * *

_I'm sure you guys have a million and one questions going through your minds now. They will be answered next chapter, I promise._


	9. My son staked a vampire

_I'm updating, since I can't stay away from this story._

_MaddElric231:HOLEY SHIT! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!_

* * *

_Craig's P.O.V_

I look up just in time, to see the full moon coming up._  
_

Shit, not now. I can't change now, but I am.

I fall to my knees.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I feel a change in the air._  
_

I turn to ask Craig about it, but he had fallen to his knees. He was changing.

"Craig?"

"Tweek... I'm changing... AAAAH!"

He began to scream as he got on his hands, arching his back. I noticed fur sprouting, and his teeth getting larger, and sharper.

When he had completely transformed, he looked to the moon, and howled at it.

Then, he turned his attention to me, just like that night.

Saliva dripped from his sharp teeth, and his paws dug deep into the snow.

He crouched down into the snow, baring his teeth.

Craig was gonna pounce on me.

I shut my eyes, waiting for him to pounce and kill me.

I heard a crashing noise, but never got hit with anything.

I opened my eyes.

The door to the shack was broken in.

"Ah, I see you two made it. After killing my boyfriend, and maker. How nice, that you can watch me drain the blood from your children."

She said smirking, showing her fangs.

Wendy Testaberger.

No. Fucking. Way.

I saw Tammy and Taylor tied to a couple of chairs.

"You aren't gonna get away with this."

I said with a growl.

Craig was already growling at her, like a dog that could tell that a person wasn't nice.

I was trembling, with both fear and anger.

She had no right to take them.

This had nothing to do with them.

And I don't want them to be in the center of it all.

In the center of all of this insanity.

Craig crouched again, pouncing on her.

I rushed to the kids and untied them.

A few noises came from outside.

It was Mole, and Gregory.

And... Kyle and Stan?

As well as Clyde and Token?

What the fuck is going on?

Why are they here?

I turn to see how Craig is doing with Wendy.

He's unconscious.

She bends down to kill him.

Suddenly, there's a flash of blue, and Wendy's knocked down.

Tammy has somehow managed to get a hold of a stake, because he stakes her as soon as she's down.

My son, staked a vampire...

I was impressed, and in shock.

"Holey..."

Clyde starts.

"...Crap."

Token finishes.

I rushed to Craig's unconscious form.

Since the moon is still up, he's in werewolf form.

I honestly don't care about that anymore.

He began to stir as I bent over.

I began running a hand through his fur.

He licked my face, like a dog would.

I stood up, and he got up with me.

Then, we went home.

I led Craig to the bed, and he collapsed, worn out.

I put a blanket over him, and left the room.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

I asked Token.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. He'll be fine, just let him get his rest, and he'll be back to normal by morning."

He answered, staring out the window at the moon with a serious look on his face.

I suppose this kind of thing is just gonna be something that I have to wait out, and hope for the best.

He had a shit lode of scratches and cuts all over him, and I worried that something might happen to screw him up more.

As for Tammy, he had a bruise and a couple scratches, but overall, wasn't hurt seriously.

I just hope that things will get better. Everything.

I hope for it more than anything I've ever hoped for.

* * *

_This was so fucking painful to write, mainly because it's one of the last chapters. Please review._


	10. Giving us another try&Almost normal

_I don't own South Park._

* * *

_Craig's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes._  
_

My head hurt.

What the fuck happened?

I gripped the covers, and realized that they weren't mine.

I'm at Tweek's house.

Then, I realized something else. I was completely nude.

I remembered changing last night, so that explained it.

I glanced to the side, noticing a t-shirt, pair of jeans, boxers, and my hat, piled neatly on the bedside table.

"DADDY!"

Tammy yelled, pouncing on the bed.

What the fuck?

"Hey, Craig. I see you're up. How do you feel?"

Tweek said, with a slight smile.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, my head hurts like a-"

"CRAIG! YOU'RE AWAKE, MAN!"

I winced. I didn't want to hear Clyde's voice so early, especially with a headache.

Tweek sat down beside me.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I had told the kids earlier that Craig, was in fact, their dad.

Tammy, simply smiled, because he had known.

Taylor, however, remembered what she saw last night, and freaked out.

"G-Guys... C-Can you all leave the room? I-I wanna talk to Craig... Alone...-Nrgh-"

Everyone left, except Tammy, he lingered in the doorway.

I let him stay, he may as well hear what I'm about to say.

"C-Craig, as you know, I still l-love you. And...Gah! I w-wanna give us another chance."

I said, grabbing his hand.

Tammy smiled, and left finally.

"I never stopped loving you, when you left, I j-just pushed the feelings to the side. B-But, I want us to start off fresh."

"Okay. I wish I could take back the 5 years I was away, but I can't. So, I'm gonna make them up. I love you. I always have."

Craig replied with a small smile on his face.

I kissed his cheek.

"Alright then. Get dressed."

I said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Come on, don't kiss and run!"

He whined after me.

I smirked.

Oh yeah, things were gonna be back to normal.

Well, almost anyway.

* * *

_This was difficult to type, mainly because it's the last chapter, also because my fucking mouse broke. Please review.  
I thank all of the people who followed this from the beginning, and the reviewers, who motivated me to update. Oh boy, this story is finally over. I'm gonna finish up writing my other stories before doing anything else, because it's a lot of pressure to write new stories, when I have about 3 stories that need to be updated._


End file.
